In recent years, vehicles have been equipped with on-board computing platforms (OBCPs) and sensors including inertial measurement units (IMUs) to measure how the vehicle moves in space, referred to as vehicle dynamics. IMUs and OBCPs are often located inside a body of the vehicle. IMUs measure vehicle acceleration in three axes: x (forward/back), y (side to side), and z (up/down). IMUs additionally measure how quickly the vehicle is turning about the three axes, referred to as: pitch rate (about y), yaw rate (about z), and roll rate (about x). OBCPs use the measurement data to estimate forces acting on the vehicle.